


use your hands in my spare time

by lumineres



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But also, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, its all very confusing, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineres/pseuds/lumineres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wears yoga pants. Harry makes Louis ruin the yoga pants. (Harry also ruins Louis.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	use your hands in my spare time

**Author's Note:**

> this is a practice smut for me i am truly terrible at smut i apologize for this monstrosity but i need feedback on what i can do better  
> title from the very cliche "sex" by the 1975
> 
> you can read it in Portuguese [ here ](http://www.wattpad.com/story/25065796-use-your-hands-in-my-spare-time-portuguese-version)

 

Harry nearly screams when he sees the Victoria's Secret bag discarded in the middle of the living room. He just went through an entire six hours with Kendall Jenner, and he doesn't need to think about any more brand names, thank you very much.

“Louis. What. Is. That?” He says, pointing at it like it's a disembodied head or something. Louis appears from around the corner of the hallway in their LA house.

“Oh, I did some shopping today. Or Angela did, you know, the personal shopper I hired a few weeks back? She's incredibly nice and didn't question a single thing I asked her to buy.” Louis answers, but Harry's stopped listening because- oh. Louis' wearing, well, not much on top. But on bottom- jesus christ- fucking _yoga pants_. Harry may be gay, but he would not be a member of the male sex without appreciating butts in yoga pants. And _Louis'_ butt in yoga pants.

Harry might faint.

Louis notices Harry's obvious train of thought, portrayed by his parted lips and wide eyes, and grins.

“You like them?” It's a rhetorical question, and he turns to the side, letting Harry see both his bulge and incredible bum.

“Wh-what brought this on?” Harry stammers, barely able to make his thoughts go someplace other than Louis' bum. (His thoughts are not nearly the only things that have been in Louis' bum. There's been the obvious, like his cock, and his tongue and his fingers but there's also been dildos and vibrators and plugs and that one time they were truly desperate and used a hairbrush handle. And Zayn's vibrating tooth brush. He found them though, wouldn't speak to them for a week.)

“Oh!” Louis flits to the table, the flared legs swishing slightly, and picks up a worn, blue notebook. He opens it and flips a few pages and hands it to Harry.

“Made it when I was fifteen or so, added things along the way of course, and nearly everything's been done, except for a few.” It's titled Sexual Bucket List scrawled in a much neater version of Louis' handwriting. Harry skims the list. 1: lose virginity, checked off in July 2009, much to Harry's displeasure, not that he didn't already know. 2: lose other virginity, checked off in November 2010, Harry remembers that well, he was sore for days. 13: come untouched, checked off two years ago. The sound he made that time was enough to make Harry come too, it was a win win for both of them. 21: cross dressing, checked off in April 2011, and it's still one of their bedroom favorites. 27: spanking, only, Harry doesn't remember that one and checks the date, which is today.

“Rather confident in that are you, crossed it off in pen.” Harry smirks.

“How could you resist when I'm in these pants?” Louis retorts, and Harry gives him that. He's a weak-willed man. “Keep going.” Louis orders, so Harry keeps reading. 32: thigh fucking, it's unchecked, and Louis, who's reading over his shoulder, says, “We could do that too, if you want.” Oh god, Harry forgot to look at his thighs in the pants. Fuck. Louis' thighs might be his kryptonite. Louis' thighs are really what One Thing is about. He doesdoes know what it is.

42: threesome (m/m/m), checked off just a few weeks ago, when Niall was questioning his sexuality. He decided he was straight, but “wey hey, that was the craic.” (He might not have actually said that, but it probably translated.) (Harry had to fuck Louis' mouth good after to erase the taste of Niall's mouth and dick and hole.) (Coincidentally, mouth fucking was number 18, checked off sometime in 2010, even though it was Harry with the mouth and Louis with the fucking that time.)

49: orgasm delay/denial, checked off, but then there's two checks, one from 2011 (that day was the sweetest form of torture, and _finally_ when Louis let Harry come he had to be carried to the bath his legs were shaking so badly), and one is today.

“Oh, so we're doing number 49 today, I take it.” Harry says, and Louis actually _blushes_ , “I mean I know we've done it mildly but like, I just, like I want it? I kind of want to be dominated today, sort of, well, no not sort of I mean-”

Harry shuts him up with his mouth.

They're both pretty versatile, really, sometimes Louis likes to dominate and cuff Harry to the bed and fuck him til he cries, and sometimes he likes it when he wears panties and thigh highs and Harry pushes him into the mattress and licks him out until he's a quivering, whimpering mess. Sometimes they just have normal sex, no persona. They're quite generous to each other, but usually Harry is the submissive one, when they do the dom sub thing. It just fits their personalities.

Harry's ripped from his thoughts when he feels Louis' hand palming his dick through his jeans. He swats lightly at his bum, “Naughty.” The word comes out muffled against Louis' lips and tongue, and Harry swallows the small whimpering noise Louis makes from just the small tap.

“How long have you wanted this?” He asks, pulling his lips away from Louis' hungry ones.

“Too long.” Louis sighs, reaching forward to attach them again.

“No, you don't do anything until I tell you to. Alright, princess?”

Louis' eyes widen and his pupils inflate at the pet name and he nods emphatically.

“I can't hear you, please speak up.” Harry slips into his character well, and as much as he prefers to be taken care of, he _loves_ his boy, and _loves_ taking care of his boy.

“[Yes, sir](http://spankingkink.tumblr.com/post/70309453347/mrlourrys-yes-sir).” Louis' voice comes out quiet and subdued and timid, and Harry's dick gives a small twitch, hardening further.

“Princess, why don't you go to the bedroom and get on your hands and knees for me, I'll be there in a minute.” Harry instructs.

“Yes, sir.” Louis repeats in the same tone and walks off, swaying his hips a bit more than he usually would. Tease. But, it worked, Harry only stops staring at Louis' ass in his yoga pants once he's rounded the corner. Sadly, Harry can't see through walls.

He turns his attention to the kitchen and fills up a tall glass of cold water for afterward, and then makes his way to the bathroom to rummage through the cabinet for some lotion. He figures after getting your ass smacked until it's red and raw, some lotion might be appreciated.

Finally he walks into the bedroom and the sight nearly knocks the breath out of him. Golden Louis with his head hanging low and his bronze, shaggy hair swaying slightly. His back dipped down and his ass tipped up, pert and round and ready under the black fabric.

“Jesus, Lou.” Harry says, slipping from his dominant persona for a moment. Louis looks up and shoots him a coy smile, bending his back even more and wiggling his ass. Harry is incredibly uncomfortable in his tight jeans.

“Such a tease, princess.” Harry coos, coming closer to the bed. Louis opens his mouth to respond, but Harry holds up a finger in the international “no talking” signal. Louis nods his head, understanding. The palm of Harry's hand cups the curve of Louis' bum. The heat of Louis' skin radiates through the fabric, and Harry just keeps his hand there for a long minute.

“Well are you goi-” Louis starts in his usual demanding tone, but Harry cuts him off with a hard slap. The sound reverberates around the room, and _god_ , what Harry would give for a slow motion replay of Louis' reaction. His arms drop out from underneath him and the side of his cheek presses into the bed, mouth opening in a small 'o' to let out a breathy moan.

“You're gonna be quiet for me, alright, Princess? Unless I tell you to speak.”

Louis presses his nod into the comforter, but wiggles his ass back into Harry's hand, asking for more. Harry doesn't comply, just leaves his hand in it's resting position for another, dragging minute. Louis lets out a frustrated huff, but doesn't make noise other than that.

“I want you to count out ten for me, alright Princess? You can answer.”

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

And, _okay_ , wow Harry was looking for 'Sir', and judging by the way Louis is looking slyly at him from the sides of his eyes, he knows exactly what he just did to Harry. Louis' always been Daddy. That cliché “pass the salt, Daddy” thing happened at dinner with Harry's family once. (Except it had been Gemma who said it, so everyone was just horribly confused.) But for Louis to hand the title of Daddy to Harry is just- _wow_.

Harry's so hard.

But, right, he's got a job to do. Get Louis off by spanking him. Got it.

Harry brings back his hand and then brings it forward again. The smacking sound is duller this time and coupled with Louis counting off, “One.”

By the time they're to six, Harry can tell that Louis is getting harder, his bulge thickening under the yoga pants. And at ten, instead of a mostly-steady tone, the word is breathless. Louis' whole body is quivering, still pushing his bum back into Harry's stinging palm for more.

“Touch yourself for me, Princess, through the pants.” Harry orders. Fingers trembling, Louis moves his hand to his bulge, palming over himself and letting out a light whimper. Harry lets it go on for about a minute before telling Louis to stop. Louis drops his hand obediently, but still lets out a frustrated groan.

Harry's barely even started.

As much as he likes being submissive, once he gets into the swing of things, he really does love teasing his boy.

“When you come, I want you to do it in the pants, alright Princess? You may answer.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Louis gasps out as Harry smacks his bum again.

“And we're gonna count backwards from 30 now, Princess.” Harry informs him, relishing in the groan Louis makes at the number. The first hit is very soft, the sound muffled. But by the time Louis is crying out a 'four', the smack is a cracking sound, echoing and bouncing on the walls, and Louis is bucking back into it with a wet spot forming in the fabric of the skin tight yoga pants. At 'one', Louis' relaxes, crumpling into the mattress and awaiting further instruction. The strands of Louis' hair are beginning to stick to his forehead with sweat, and his eyelids have been fluttering and closed since 'ten'.

“Princess, we're gonna do another fifteen. If you're close you gotta tell me alright?” Harry says, rubbing his palm gently over the fabric covering the deliciously abused skin. Louis nods into the bed, the comforter rustling.

“Count for me.” Harry commands, “Backward again.” And he lifts his hand and brings it down again.

Thirty-seven hits later, tears are running rivulets through the sweaty redness of Louis' cheeks, and his teeth are clamped down around the comforter in an effort to keep quiet, though his strangled moans and near-screams push through the fabric. He's told Harry he was about to come three times. Thirty-nine and he unclenches his jaw, “Daddy I'm really close.” It comes out as a gasping shout, and Harry gently rests his hand on Louis' pert bum.

“You're not going to come until I tell you to, Princess, you understand? Answer.” He's repeated this for the fourth time now. He loves keeping Louis on edge.

“I understand, Daddy.”

“And what do you understand?”

“I won't come until you tell me to, Daddy.” Louis reiterates.

“Good.” Harry says, bringing another hard smack down onto Louis' skin. Louis let's out a sharp cry, pushed forward with the smack.

“Let's see you.” Harry says, thumbing around the waistband of the pants. Red skin is slowly revealed as Harry pulls the back down.

“Oh, Princess, you look so good like this. My hands written into your skin, marking you as mine.” Harry growls. A small keening whimper snakes from Louis' lips. “You just look so pretty.” Harry croons.

“I'm going to fuck you so hard tomorrow you're not going to be able to see straight.” Louis says through his teeth, trying to regain some of his innate dominance, though the flushed and tear-streaked state of his face completely contradicts him. Not to mention the fact that he's in womens' yoga pants with his ass up in the air, hand prints red and large raised on his skin.

Harry lands a hard slap right on the bare skin of Louis' ass as response. Louis' mouth gapes open and the dark wet spot in the pants grows.

“Ten more, Princess, bare skin, and on the last one I want you to come.” Harry commands.

Louis just nods weakly and tilts up his ass more. Harry kneads his fingers into the soft, heated flesh for a few moments before pulling back and landing the hardest smack yet right on the left cheek. Three in, Louis is letting out small hiccuping sobs at the contact of Harry's hand. Five in, he's mumbling incoherently, begging Harry to let him come early. Harry elongates the time between each smack until Louis is bucking and begging for the last two. Harry slaps down once, twice, whispers, “Come in your little pants, Princess,” and Louis is gone- muscles tight yet lax at the same time, shooting into the yoga pants with little hiccuping moans.

Harry's so fucking hard, _god_ , he could come at one touch, just watching Louis ride out his high, murmuring Harry's name over and over again.

Harry unbuttons and unzips his tight jeans, pulling them and his boxers down until his cock springs free.

“Stay still Princess, don't move yet.” He instructs. He runs his hand down his cock, using his precome as lube and trying not to come from the slight friction. The gasps and pants coming from Louis are just not helping at all, and he yanks down the yoga pants maybe a little bit more aggressively than he meant to.

“Gonna fuck your thighs and come on your red bum.” Harry tells Louis, voice gravelly and low. He gathers Louis' come in his hand and spreads it on Louis thighs. It's vulgar, but it's fucking hot.

“Knees together, babe, and up on your arms for me.”

Louis complies, though his arms are shaking so much Harry thinks he might collapse. When the head of his cock brushes against the skin of Louis' thighs, he nearly loses it. He pushes through, the delicious pressure rocketing him closer and closer to the edge. It only takes a minute of the thrusting, Harry's stomach slapping into Louis' bum and keeping it red, for Harry to feel his orgasm curling up from behind his navel. He pulls out from between Louis' thighs, wraps his hand around his cock and pumps, once, twice- and then his brain is a white hot fuzz of nothingness, the feeling coursing through his body like fire, as he spills himself in ropes on the dark pink skin of Louis' bum.

Louis collapses down a second after Harry does next to him. After a minute of coming back to earth, he walks with wobbly legs to where he set down the lotion and cold water. Originally Harry was going to have them drink the water, but he pulls off his t shirt and wets it, gently cleaning off Louis' raw skin before ever so softly rubbing the cooling lotion in.

“Tell me how masculine I am.” Louis demands when Harry settles back beside him, after pulling the probably ruined yoga pants off Louis' calves.

“The masculiniest.” Harry assures him. “Football and pints and porn. Super duper manly. Sometimes you like to get spanked until you come. Totally hard core.”

“Remind me again why I love you?” Louis asks, after blowing a raspberry.

“Because I'm always _your_ princess.” Harry says affectionately, curling himself as small as he can so Louis can wrap his arms around him.

“And don't you forget it.” Louis nods, burying his face in Harry's curls.

They fall asleep like that, sideways on top of the comforter, blissed out.

(The next week, Louis demands reciprocation, and Harry couldn't be happier with his face pressed into the bed and “Daddy” falling from his lips in desperate cries.)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any and all typos, i go into some weird zone when writing smut and tenses and pluralization get messed up
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://spankingkink.tumblr.com)  
> im on twitter @sophiekink_
> 
> feedback is super duper appreciated!!


End file.
